


Performance High

by Tora_Uran



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three older members of Quartet Night have extra energy to burn through after their performance at the Triple S competition. Or basically a PWP. (Does contain some spoilers for the final episode of Maji Love Revolutions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance High

Getting back to the shared apartment complex Quartet Night had moved into Ranmaru could still feel adrenaline coursing through his body. Performing on stage always fired him up but seeing the performances of STARISH and HEAVENS put him on a completely different level. Of course being so late at night there was little he could do to burn that energy of excitement. He knew of one and glancing over at Reiji from time to time as the group made their way to their rooms he could count on him to help out with that. 

Once they got through the door to the apartment Camus headed directly to his room without a single word. Ai at least excused himself citing that his power levels were getting low and he had data to analyze before going to his.

Once the youngest member of their group had retreated to his room Ranmaru went to ask Reiji whose room they wanted to go to but instead found the shorter man pressed up against his back. One hand was snaking up his shirt as the other was undoing the buckle of his belt. “Oi, Reiji,” Ranmaru grumbled, “we need to get to a room.” 

“We’ll get there,” the brunet purred into his ear. 

Pressed flush against Ranmaru the younger man could feel Reiji’s hardness through their pants. It distracted him from noticing that the older man had finished with unbuckling his belt until he slipped a nimble hand down his pants to stroke Ranmaru’s hardening cock through his briefs. 

The younger idol gasped at the touch as he instinctively arched his back. 

“Have some decency,” Camus scolded making the two men jump in surprise. “That kind of behavior belongs in a bedroom.”

Ranmaru had to bite back a remark about decency when he looked over at Camus to see him in nothing but a robe that looked like it was about to fall off of him. The predatory look in those ice blue eyes though keyed him into the noble’s true intentions and he happened to be in the mood to take up that offer. It would be nice to have some variety after all and Camus so rarely was willing to debase himself with his group members so it was usually just Ranmaru and Reiji left to each other.

“Does it matter whose?” Reiji asked to get things going, knowing that Camus would never outright offer anything.

The tall blond answered with a touch of huskiness to his voice, “It is only polite for guests to bear gifts.”

“We have plenty to give,” Reiji purred as he pulled Ranmaru close against his body again as he ran his hands down the younger man’s front.

Camus did not say another word but turned to re-enter his room, leaving the door open behind him. Reiji and Ranmaru took that as an invitation and separated from each other to join the noble, making sure that they closed the door behind them. 

The blond had taken a seat in the reading chair he had in his room and was waiting for them. Knowing how prickly he can be Ranmaru just focused on getting his clothes off, certain that would not get a complaint out of him. Reiji followed his lead and the two were soon completely naked.

Before Ranmaru could move to head over to where Camus was to bring him in, Reiji pulled him in for a kiss. He complied as at least it was something and there was no reason to believe that the noble would not invite himself over when he felt like it. 

The shorter man moved them slowly as they continued to make out and let their hands roam over each other’s bodies. Ranmaru eventually felt the edge of the king size bed on the back of his knees. With a small push Reiji got him to fall back before he climbed on to straddle him and continue to push him back onto the bed.

The younger idol though was having other ideas. He may have made a deal with Reiji to switch with who topped and it might have been his turn to bottom but his pride was having a hard time to hold true to his word with Camus there. He did not want to be seen as anything less than an equal to him, or at least not any lesser than the noble already saw him as. So if Camus was not going to take a dick up his ass, which he would not, than Ranmaru did not want to either.

In the end pride won out and he set about making sure he was not going to be the one getting fucked. Instead of lying back on the sheets he continued to move back until his back was against the headboard. 

“Ran Ran,” Reiji whined as he crawled after him.

Ranmaru put a finger over the older idol’s lips to hush him when he was in range. “I think your mouth has a better use for it.”

The brunet pouted. He then looked over his shoulder at their other member in his sad puppy look as he fished for sympathy. “Myu-chan.” 

By now he should know better but he still pouted again when Camus answered, “Kurosaki has a good point, Kotobuki.”

Reiji faced Ranmaru then made a face at him but looked to give in. “You owe me later,” he told him as he lowered himself to guide his mouth to the younger idol’s semi-hard member.

Reiji took the cock in his mouth and quickly got it to full hardness as he rotated between sucking on it and twirling his tongue along the full length. 

As Reiji took care of his cock Ranmaru watched Camus, as he finally got up from the chair, letting his robe fall off of him as he did so. He picked something up from the bedside table that Ranmaru recognized as a tube of lubricant. 

He then brought his attention back to Reiji to watch him react to Camus putting the lube on his hole then working it in with his fingers. When the first finger entered the older idol let out a small moan as he dragged his tongue over the bottom of Ranmaru’s cock.

He put his mouth over the cock head just in time for Camus to insert another finger. This time when he moaned Ranmaru could feel it around his sensitive member, which got a small moan out of him.

Reiji focused on taking Ranmaru in his mouth then, as his hole was stretched out by Camus’ long fingers. When a third finger was pushed in him he began to push back onto them as he moved his mouth back and forth on the silver haired idol’s cock, trying to take a little more in his mouth each time.

Ranmaru kept an eye on what Camus was doing as he let Reiji suck him off as he wanted. He had no problem with waiting to take charge when he saw the opportunity. 

When Camus pulled his fingers out of Reiji he knew it was time to change things up a bit. He ran his hands through Reiji’s hair so he could get a hold of the back of his head. Making sure the other man would not pull his mouth off his cock as Camus began to push his member into the idol. 

As Camus pushed his cock inside of Reiji the older idol began to moan loudly. Ranmaru strengthened his grip on Reiji’s head as he felt the vibrations of those sounds around his dick.

When Camus pulled out Ranmaru pulled Reiji towards him to take his entire member down his throat. He felt the older man’s throat constrict around his cock as he worked to hold back his gag reflex.

The three quickly fell into a synchronized rhythm with Reiji taking Ranmaru in as Camus pulled out of the brunet then pulling back to meet the noble’s thrusts. Reiji making the most obscene noises around Ranmaru’s cock as he did so. 

The feeling of Reiji moaning around his cock was driving him over the edge and Ranmaru was the first to come. His hold on Reiji’s head tightened as he came with a loud cry as he began to spew his seed in the brunet’s mouth.

While Reiji was usually good about swallowing his full load being fucked at the same time threw him off and ended up sputtering, letting some of it leak out of his mouth.

When he was done Reiji looked up at him, looking completely lewd with cum leaking down his chin and his eyes full of lust as he cried out and moaned as Camus continued to fuck him. Ranmaru had to wonder what Reiji’s fans would think if they saw their perfect idol like this.

Camus pulled Reiji back with him to reposition them. He took a sitting position with his penis still deep in the other man as he had Reiji sitting in his lap. The noble then thrust up a couple of times to get things moving again. Reiji took the cue and with his legs straddling Camus’ began to move himself up and down the rigid member to begin fucking himself.

Not wanting to be completely left out Ranmaru moved over to position himself in front of Reiji so he could take his leaking cock in hand. When he took the head of it into his mouth he got a loud cry of pleasure out of the man. He continued to suck on the sensitive area, swirling his tongue around it to lap up the precum leaking out as he did so, as he used a hand to jack off the rest of his dick.

He felt Reiji speed up his pace and had to bob his head in time with it to keep his mouth on the man’s cock. It got too much when the older idol started to frantically ride Camus and he was left just using his hands on the brunet’s leaking dick. 

With a cry loud enough Ranmaru was certain Ai would be able to hear if he was not recharging himself, Reiji came. Streams of cum hit Ranmaru and the bed as Camus took over once more to get in a few more thrusts into the older idol before he finally came himself with a low moan.

Reiji fell forward and Ranmaru made sure to catch him so he could help him down to lay on the bed as he recovered from his orgasm. 

Camus tsked before complaining, “You’ve made a mess of my bed.”

“You can use my room tonight Myu-chan,” Reiji offered sleepily as he made himself comfortable lying on Ranmaru.

“Why am I stuck with you?” Ranmaru complained.

He got a finger poke to the side as Reiji reminded him, “You still owe me.”

Ranmaru softly growled but otherwise did nothing at the reminder. Camus left them and Reiji had to deal with Ranmaru getting up to take his contact out so he did not fall asleep with it in. After some clean up and taking the top blanket off the bed the two finally got the much needed rest after a night of excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to finish a fic for this fandom and this just ended up being the one I completed first. There will be more, though most of those will be for the STARISH guys. I don't really have a set OTP for the series so I plan on writing a little bit of everything.


End file.
